takkan ku lepas
by Bosan Hidup
Summary: membuat ayahnya bahagia itulah tujuan utamanya, hingga ia pun menjadi anak kebanggaan dari sang ayah. namun usahanya tak berhenti sampai disitu, ia justru di jodohkan hingga membuat ia tertekan. tapi pada malam yang sama, ia bertemu seseorang yang mungkin adalah cinta sejatinya, tetapi saat dirinya ingin memilih pria itu keadaan menggampar dia sekali lagi/for SasuSaku fanday'-'/
1. Chapter 1

**Takkan Ku Lepas**

.

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

A story by: whitefox & ryu-san

Rated: T

Main pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: drama, hurt/comfort, & romance

Warning: Au, Typo, Alur semau author, twoshoot, dan Banyak cacat lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang dengan di padukan High-Sheel lima centimeter berwarna Putih cream itu terus menapaki lantai marmer porselen yang terlihat mewah mengkilap. Irisnya yang teduh terus menelusuri setiap inci interior mewah yang disuguhi oleh pemilik Restaurant termewah di Inggris yang terletak di dekat pantai, membawa kesan romantis tersendiri serta mewah berkelas secara bersamaan. Dindingnya yang hanya terpasang kaca bening menampakkan pantai yang indah di malam hari sangat terlihat jelas jika di amati dari dalam restaurant, lampu-lampu berwarna putih dengan dihiasi kristal-kristal yang sangat indah menempel di langit-langit seperti lampu kerajaan yang sangat besar namun elok di pandang mata. Satu kata untuk restauran ini, Menakjubkan.

Sakura Haruno-gadis cantik dengan helaian Soft Pink panjang sepunggung kini tampil memukau setiap mata memandangnya di Restaurant ini. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata yang tengah berada di dalam Retaurant. Mereka yang kebanyakan kaum adam terus memperhatikan paras cantik dari seorang gadis dengan helaian unik tersebut,Seolah-olah dia adalah jelmaan bidadari yang turun dari sang langit. Gadis cantik ini kini melangkah santai memasuki Restauran, Ia tampil dengan balutan Dress tanpa lengan Putih Cream selutut yang berlapis dengan lipatan di ujungnya mempertontonkan kaki jenjang putih mulusnya dan leher serta dada bagian atas yang tampak seputih susu. Dress itu tampak bersinar kerlip kala sinar lampu mengenai bajunya karena setiap ukiran gaunnya terdapat permata kecil seperti butiran kristal. di perkirakan harga gaun tersebut mencapai angka Sembilan digit, menambah Kecantikan dari Sang Haruno yang memang Kolongmerat terkaya Seantero Jepang. Rambut indahnya ia keriting bergelombang di setiap ujung rambutnya menambah nilai plus untuk penampilannya pada malam ini. Iris teduhnya menelusuri setiap orang yang berada di Restaurant, menginat tempat ini cukup luas untuk menampung puluhan orang-orang kaya yang memenuhi Restaurant.

Tampaknya ia sepertinya kesulitan mencari seseorang yang ia sayangi setelah ibunya yang memang sudah lebih dulu berpulang kepada Sang Maha Kuasa, ia hidup bersama ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun, jadi tidak mengherankan ia sangat tahu Karakteristik dari seorang Kizashi-ayahnya sendiri. tak lama Sakura menemukan ayahnya setelah lima menit berputar mengitari ruangan tersebut. ah ternyata penyakit buta arahnya belum juga hilang. tidak ingin berlama-lama ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Sang ayah yang tengah bersenda gurau bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya.  
"Happy Brithday, Ayah!" ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Sang ayah yang tengah berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya.  
"Terimakasih Sakura, kau memang anak yang Ayah banggakan." Ucapnya lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu menatap Anak tercintanya yang tampak sangat cantik di malam ini.  
"Ayah, aku punya sesuatu untuk ayah, tapi tidak semudah itu." Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sakura.  
"jadi, Ayah harus apa?"  
"tutup mata Ayah!"  
beberapa orang melihat adegan Ayah dan Anak tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum tipis seraya menunggu kejutan apa yang akan si anak berikan untuk ayah tersayangnya.  
"baiklah." Tuturnya. Pria berumur genap kepala-4 itu menuruti kemauan Sang Anak tercintanya, ia menutup matanya perlahan menanti kejutan apa yang Sakura berikan padanya. Melihat Ayahnya telah menutup mata ia arahkan Irisnya kearah gadis cantik dengan setelan cantik pula untuk mendekat kearahnya sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan, Kado. Hinata-pelayan pribadinya kini mendekat ke arah Sakura yang menjadi atasan sekaligus sahabatnya, ia menyerahkan bingkisan Kado tersebut kepada Sakura yang dibalas senyum tipis darinya.  
"Ok, Ayah buka matamu." Tanpa menunggu lama Ayah beranak satu itu membuka matanya perlahan dan sekarang ia melihat putrinya memberikan sebuah kado berukuran kecil ke tangan besarnya.  
"apa ini Sakura?"  
"coba saja Ayah buka, jika Ayah penasaran." Dengan penasaran ia pun merobek kado berwarna Abu-Abu polos itu. Setelah bungkusan itu terbuka barulah ia lihat sebuah kotak Hitam pas di genggamannya. Irisnya ia arahkan ke Sakura seolah berkata'apa ini?' dan di jawab oleh tatapan Sakura'coba saja Ayah buka'. tidak ada jawaban dari anak gadisnya ia pun membuka kotak abu-abu itu. setelah membuka kado itu Irisnya mengecil kala maniknya melihat sebuah Jam Tangan Emas putih dengan bertahtahkan Berlian mengelilingi lingkaran di jam tersebut. ia melihat putrinya tampak tersenyum tulus memandangnya, senyum yang ia jarang sekali di perlihatkan Sakura pada siapa pun selain dirinya. ia pun membalas tersenyum tulus pula lalu ia daratkan bibirnya menyentuh kening Sakura.

Hanya kecupan ringan ia dapatkan dari ayahnya, ia pun kembali memeluk erat Kizashi. Mengabaikan tatapan orang lain yang pasti sedang melihat ia dan ayahnya berpelukan seperti anak kecil. Namun ia tak menyangka aksi tersebut mengundang banyak orang untuk bertepuk tangan melihat keharmonisan ia dan ayahnya.  
"Oh. Iyah, Ayah juga punya hadiah untukmu." Senyum tipis masih terukir di wajah tegas Kizashi. Irisnya melihat seseorang yang berdiri agak jauh darinya. Ia menatap seolah menyuruh Pemuda tampan berkharisma itu untuk bergabung denganya. Pemuda yang Kizashi tatap kini berjalan dengan beribawa menuju tempat Kizashi dan anaknya berada. Iris Jadenya menatap lurus kedepan, tak lama ia pun memberhentikan langkahnya di samping Kizashi lalu menatap wanita cantik di hadapan Kizashi. Sakura pun melihat pemuda tampan berdiri di samping ayahnya. Tangan lentiknya ia tarik kembali dari tubuh tegap ayahnya.  
"Sakura Ayah berpikir di usiamu yang ke-25 tahun, itu sudah cukup matang untuk kau menikah. jadi Ayah kenalkan kau dengan Calon Suamimu. Gaara," ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya seolah tidak memberi keputusan untuk menolak dari Sakura. Tangan kekar Gaara tampak terjulur di hadapan Sakura namun tetap memepertahankan ekspresi datarnya sambil terus menelisik paras cantik milik Calon Istrinya.  
"Sabaku Gaara," ucapnya serak khas para kaum Adam.  
Iris Teduhnya terus memandang pemuda di samping Ayahnya. Ia pun menjabat tangan Gaara seraya mengucapkan'Sakura Haruno' diiringi senyum tipis khas dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deburan ombak tampak menggulum membentuk seperti karpet tergulung yang tiada habisnya di Pantai indah ini, suara deburan ombak mengenai indra pendengarannya serta suara gemerisik pohon kelapa pun ikut menyatu dengan suara alam saat helaian-helaian daun saling bergesekan satu sama lain membuat suasana pantai tampak tak sepi. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai Pink tengah duduk di ujung dermaga, ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Surai Pink Panjangnya tampak melambai tertiup sapuan angin dingin, tapi tak cukup dingin untuknya. Iris Teduh tersebut sudah beberapa kali menjatuhkan air dari kelopak matanya yang tengah memandang kosong hamparan Lautan yang luas di hadapanya, Rahang yang indah itu tak bergerak sedikitpun seolah ia menangis dalam diam, Kaki-Kaki Jenjang Sakura berulang kali terkena hempasan ombak air asin yang menerjang kedua kakinya, namun ia tak pedulikan hal itu. Angin malam terus menerpa dirinya namun tubuh indahnya itu tidak bergetar menghadapi dinginnya udara di Pantai malam hari.

sejak kejadian beberapa jam lalu ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis, satu hal yang membuat ia menangis saat ini. Ia kecewa, ia terus memandang kosong air asin tanpa memperdulikan waktu yang terus bergulir tanpa henti di setiap detiknya. ia tidak peduli jika sekarang pukul berapa, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah mental dan hatinya. berharap semua ini mimpi buruk baginya dan besok pagi ia bisa terbangun lalu melanjutkan tugasnya di Boutique miliknya yang memang setiap hari selalu ramai di kunjungi orang-orang berpenghasilan tinggi dan juga Haruno Corp perusahaan besar milik Sang Ayah yang ia kelola juga, namun dia juga di bantu Hinata-asisten pribadinya.

Tapi kenyataan menggampar dirinya sekali lagi, sekarang ia berharap bahwa ada Gelombang tsunami yang menghantam tubuh indahnya atau Hiu Megalodon menghampirinya dan memakan dirinya sampai mati, Namun ia tahu hal itu sungguh mustahil. Lama ia termenung, di sela-sela suara deburan ombak, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya dari arah belakang, ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan terus memandang hamparan Lautan yang terlihat kosong di matanya, sampai bibir pink itu berucap.  
"Jika kau adalah Pawang Hiu, bisakah kau panggilkan Hiu Raksasa Megalodon kemari agar ia bisa memakanku secara utuh?!" Terdengar dengusan dari Pemuda di belakangnya. Ia yakin sekali saat Pesta Ulang Tahun Ayahnya selesai tiga jam lalu, tidak ada orang lain lagi di kawasan ini selain dirinya. Pelayan Restaurant yang masih ada beberapa yang membersihkan tempat itu, ia yakin tugas para Pelayan yang berjumlah dua puluh orang tersebut sudah selesai dan pasti pulang ke rumah masing-masing sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Lalu di belakangnya ini siapa?, oh jangan bilang seorang penculik, atau pemabuk yang tersesat disini. Namun sekali lagi Itu tidak mungkin, seingat dia hanya orang-orang tidak punya otak datang ke Pantai ini tengah malam.  
"anda sangat lucu, Nona." Pemuda itu terus menatap Perempuan di hadapanya dengan ekspresi datar khas dirinya.  
Dengusan kini keluar dari bibir Sakura. Sejenak Sakura terkagum dengan suara tegas milik Pemuda tersebut yang mengalun tertangkap di Indra pendengarannya.  
"Terima kasih atas pujianya." Ucap sekenanya tanpa mengarahkan Irisnya untuk melihat siapa lawan bicaranya.

Tidak ada lagi suara dari Pemuda di belakangnya. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan suasana canggung, Sakura pun akhirnya berdiri lalu segera memutar tubuhnya, Iris Teduhnya melihat Pemuda yang tengah berdiri dihadapanya dengan memakai pakaian yang ia kenali saat selama masih berada di Restauran bergaya Eropa itu. Iris Emerald tampak kesulitan melihat raut wajah jelas dari Pria bersurai yang aneh menurutnya, mengingat di pantai tiada satupun cahaya menerangi pantai ini. bahkan lampu yang bersinar di dalam Restaurant tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri pun kini tampak gelap. Ia baru sadar bahwa malam ini tidak ada sinar bulan yang bertengger di atas cakrawala.  
"Jika kau tidak menerima dia, jangan kau paksakan kehendak beliau." Ucapnya sopan lalu ia arahkan Iris Onyx ke arah Emerald Sakura.  
"bukan urusanmu." Kaki jenjang polosnya berjalan di atas jembatan melewati Pemuda yang tidak bergeming pada tempatnya.  
"Tunggu-." Pemuda tersebut memutar tubuhnya, menatap wanita cantik yang sempat ia di buat terpesona akan kecantikannya sekali lagi.  
"-anda melupakan ini" lanjutnya datar. kemudian ia langkahkan Kaki kekarnya mendekat kearah Sakura yang tengah menatap dirinya, ia pun berjongkok menaruh sesuatu di dekat kedua kaki Sakura, Sepasang sepatu High Sheel lima centimeter berwarna Putih Cream.  
"anda bisa dikira orang gila yang keluyuran tengah malam, kau juga bisa gelandang polisi di perjalanan menuju rumahmu yang berjarak tiga kilometer dari sini, Nona." Wajahnya tetap datar namun Irisnya terus menerus menatap Sakura lalu berjalan melewati wanita yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Terkesiap mendengar jawaban dari bibir Pemuda itu, ia pun berjalan di mengekor di belakang. Namun ia tidak bisa pungkiri bahwa ada perasaan kesal di hatinya. tapi ia juga sempat berfikir bahwa Pemuda di hadapannya adalah Pria yang baik hati.  
"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya, karena ia sungguh penasaran baru kali ini ada Seseorang dari kalangan biasa berani menemuinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini.  
"Kukira tidak penting bagimu, Nona." Ucapnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.  
Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Pemuda di hadapannya. Hening kembali melanda keduanya.  
Keduanya saling berjalan dalam keheningan tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan isi pikiran mereka. Hingga ketika sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan. sebuah cahaya yang bersumber dari lampu jalanan yang menjulang tinggi tak jauh dari langkah mereka. terlihat jalan begitu lengang pada malam hari. Kaki kekar itu berhenti berjalan lalu membalikkan badan menghadap wanita yang baru saja berhenti berjalan di belakangnya.

Sekarang terlihatlah jelas wajah rupawan milik pria tersebut, membuat satu-satunya wanita disini terkagum oleh rupa yang dimilikinya. rahang yang tegas, bibir tipis nan menggoda, dada bidang sedikit terlihat di kemeja putih pakaiannya, surai biru kehitaman, juga jangan lupakan onyx hitam yang kini menatapnya yang terasa..Mengintimidasi.  
ada apa ini mengapa jantungku berdebar cepat, pikirnya.  
"kau tidak membawa apa pun?"  
Sakura pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, kini ia ingat ia meninggalkan semua barang bawaanya seperti tas berisi dompet pink cantik dan juga sebuah smartphone terbarunya di mobil, yang mungkin sekarang tengah terparkir rapih di bagasi luas di rumah megahnya. Kini ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, sekarang ia hanya membawa dirinya sendiri tanpa sepeser pun uang yang ia genggam.  
"bodoh!"  
menghela nafas pelan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Mau membantah pun percuma pada akhirnya ia memanglah sekarang kelewat bodoh. Jam sudah menunjukkan setengah satu malam dilihat dari arloji milik pemuda itu, semilir angin dingin membelai tubuh Sakura lagi kali ini membuatnya meringis kedinginan.

Melihat Sakura yang tampak kedinginan dengan wajah pucat pasif membuat ia tak tega juga. Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura lalu memandang wajah itu lekat.  
"aku akan menemanimu pulang sampai di depan rumahmu, walaupun jalan kaki. itupun kalau kau mau, Lagian ini sudah larut malam. tidak baik wanita cantik sepertimu berjalan sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam." Sungguh ia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri karena gugupnya, namun tidak terlihat di raut tanpa ekspresinya.  
Seketika pipi sakura merona dalam sekejab lalu tak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ajakan pemuda yang baru saja ia temui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, semenjak kejadian dirinya berjalan dengan Pemuda tampan yang menemani sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kini berkali-kali ia tidak fokus saat sedang menjalani rutinitasnya sehari-hari. wanita berkarir dan cantik ini selalu tampak termenung di setiap sela waktu kegiatanya seperti sekarang, ia termenung lagi saat di depannya seorang pemuda berambut nanas tengah mempresentasikan beberapa hal mengenai saham dari perusahaan yang berkerja sama dengan Haruno Corp. iris teduhnya tampak memandang kosong layar proyeksi di depannya, hingga tidak mendengarkan seseorang yang terus memanggilnya dengan nada sopan. Yah, Nara Shikamaru memanggil direktur wanita satu-satunya di Haruno Corp. namun tidak ada sahutan dari wanita cantik bersurai pink itu. Tangan lentik milik wanita di belakang Sakura menepuk pelan pundaknya, hingga membuat wanita tersebut terkesiap lalu segera tersenyum tipis kepada semua mata memandangnya.  
"saya tahu bahwa anda sedang memikirkan rencana pernikahan anda yang akan berlangsung dua minggu yang akan datang, tapi bisakah anda memfokuskan diri terlebih dahulu dengan rapat ini?" Terdengar nada sedikit kesal dari bibir pemuda bernama-Shikamaru.  
"maaf Mr. Nara, aku hanya sedang kelelahan, jadi bisakah rapat ini di lanjutkan esok hari?" jawabnya sambil memandang iris pemuda tersebut yang hanya di balas dengan gumaman'mendokusei'.

Melihat sahabat sekaligus bosnya tampak tidak biasa membuatnya mengernyitkan alisnya. Wajah cantiknya dengan surai Indigo tampak tenang mendengarkan seksama seorang yang tengah berbicara kembali, sesekali iris sebening Tiara miliknya melirik ke arah bos cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa ada yang mengganggumu, Sakura?" ucap pelan seorang gadis bersurai panjang Indigo lembut, menatap wanita jauh lebih cantik darinya.  
"aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata." Balasnya, dengan senyuman tipis yang memukau bagi banyak pria. Kini ia dan asisten pribadinya tengah berada di ruangan luas yang di ketahui adalah ruangan direktur, mengingat luasnya ruangan tersebut.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir Sakura, Iris emeraldnya nampak terpejam menikmati heningnya saat ini, sebelum getaran ponsel mengganggunya. Ia mengambil benda touchscreen tersebut di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan lentiknya membuka sebuah pesan baru masuk di smartphone yang ia genggam.

'nanti malam kau sibuk?, aku harap tidak. karena aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. kuharap kau tidak menolak, Gaara'  
Helaan nafas keluar kembali dari hidung mancungnya.

Hinata yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa meringis dalam hati. Ia tahu betul Sakura seperti apa, sifat dan kepribadiannya ia sudah hafal sekali, jika saat ini ia tidak suka terhadap satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Karena ia tahu jika ada helaan nafas berulang kali, maka disaat itulah Sakura telah ada sesuatu hal yang membebani otak kepala Pink sahabatnya.  
"aku tahu kau pasti tidak menyetujui perjodohan mendadakmu dengan pemuda Sabaku itu." Ia menyamankan dirinya di sofa putih yang tersedia untuk tamu di dalam ruangan Sakura. Sementara gadis tersebut mengarahkan Iris hijau teduhnya menatap sang Tiara.  
"melihat raut wajahmu yang tersenyum palsu saat itu aku sangat tahu, nona. Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?" akhirnya ia keluarkan isi dalam otaknya.  
Terlihat Sakura menghela nafas kembali berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengarah ke tempat lain.  
"aku tidak setega itu menolak perkataannya, kau tahu. Ini sungguh menyiksaku.-" Hinata memasang kupingnya kali ini baik-baik, untuk saat ini ia hanya bertugas menjadi pendengar yang baik dari bos cantiknya.  
"-aku tidak mau membuatnya bersedih, aku tidak tega Hinata, tapi sungguh kalau masalah perjodohan aku tidak mau di atur, ok. Aku mau diatur dalam hal apapun, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini!" suaranya serak mungkin ia akan menangis saat itu juga jika kalau tidak ada Hinata di sekelilingnya.

Mendengar ucapan Sakura ia hanya mampu mandang gadis yang kontras dengan warna Pink itu dengan tatapan sendu, ia tidak bisa menolongnya. Mengingat ia juga hanya seorang bawahan dari Sakura dan tentu saja ia juga bawahan dari Sang atasan-Kizashi, bukan orang terpandang sama seperti sahabat Pinknya ini.  
"-aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang berguna baginya. kupikir dengan semua usaha ku membuahkan hasil. hingga ia menjadikan ku anak kebanggaannya, namun ia berniat menjodohkan ku." Dengusnya. Ia sedikit meredam kekesalannya terhadap Sang ayah dengan memberikan sedikit masalah yang membebani otaknya kepada sahabatnya.  
"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Membatalkan perjodohannya?"  
Iris hijau emerald menatap kosong kaca yang menembus kota london.  
"mungkin." Tersenyum tipis sarat akan keputus-asaan.  
bibir tipis Hinata hendak terbuka untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang kini ia tahu jawaban dari Sakura. Namun dering ponsel miliknya mengalihkan eksitensinya lalu segera mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang.  
"moshi-moshi,.. ah, nanti malam?,.. ok aku mau." Senyum manis terlukis di bibir Hinata sesaat, lalu ia menaruh ponselnya kembali ke tas violet miliknya.  
"Tunanganmu kah?" tanyanya saat melihat reaksi Hinata begitu senang saat berbicara dengan seseorang dengan ponselnya tadi, ia cukup di buat penasaran karena semenjak pertunangan Hinata dan Pemuda pilihannya, ia sungguh tidak tahu wajah Pria yang sekarang menjadi tunangan dari sahabatnya, karena acara pertunangan Hinata berlangsung tertutup, dan ia pun saat itu sedang berada di Jepang mengurus segala perusahaan Haruno Corp di Tokyo, hingga hal itu ia terpaksa tidak hadir dalam acara tersebut.  
Surai Indigo terlihat mengangguk pelan.  
"iyah, dia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah Restaurant. Hahh, sangat bahagia jika kau bersama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai, Sakura." Aku Hinata. Ia pun berdiri lalu memandang sekali lagi Sakura.  
"aku undur diri, pasti pekerjaanku sedang menungguku di meja." Ia membungkuk sebentar lalu membuka pintu dan menghilang setelah pintu itu tertutup rapat.

'seseorang yang dicintai, yah.' Pikirnya saat ruangan kembali hening dan ia pun segera mengurusi dokumentnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport Jaguar terhenti di sebuah Restaurant megah yang sangat di kagumi banyak orang dari kalangan atas, bukan dari masakannya saja, juga interior yang di suguhkan di Restaurant tersebut sungguh sangat mampu menghipnotis semua mata yang berada dalam Restaurant. Kembali ke mobil itu, terlihat dua orang berbeda gender keluar dari dalam mobil. gadis cantik dengan tubuh indahnya kini terbalut dress Hitam polos sepanjang lutut dengan tali sepageti menghiasi punggung putihnya membuatnya kini semakin cantik juga terlihat dewasa. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai Merah bata dengan tato'ai' menghiasi kening sebelah kiri kini tampak gagah dengan setelan jas hitam yang sama persis seperti dengan warna tunangannya saat ini.  
tanpa membuang waktu, mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya seirama memasuki Restaurant. Baik Sakura maupun Gaara, ini kali kedua mereka berada disini namun berbeda situasi. Mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di samping kaca yang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Terlihat seorang Waithress dengan setelan maid hitam putih menghampiri mereka.  
"selamat malam Tuan dan Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya sopan mengingat ia harus profeksional jika bekerja di Restaurant termewah ini.  
Iris emerald terus memandang buku menu di genggamannya lalu kini tatapan matanya ia arahkan ke maid di sampingnya.  
"aku pesan Steak juga Jus Cherry." Maid tersebut mencatat pesanan Sakura. Lalu Irisnya bergulir ke pria yang duduk di hadapan Sakura.  
"hm, Spagetty saus Bolonaice dan juga secangkir coffee." Maid itu pun kembali mencatat pesanan Gaara lalu bergumam sebentar untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka, ia membungkuk sopan dan berlalu pergi menjauhi mereka.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di kedua belah pihak, satunya sedang menikmati indahnya ombak pantai malam hari dan satunya lagi sedang memainkan ponsel, hening menyelimuti mereka. Cukup lama diselimuti keheningan, terlihat maid yang sama datang kembali dengan pesanan mereka. Maid tersebut menaruh hati-hati makanan tersebut di atas meja.  
"silahkan di nikmati Tuan dan Nyonya." Tuturnya sopan, tanpa butuh waktu lama maid tersebut beranjak pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu.

Mereka berdua pun kini menyantap hidangan mereka tanpa suara, hanya denting suara sendok dengan garpu deradu pada piring. Iris jade Gaara terus menatap wanita di hadapanya. Ia memang sungguh tertarik dengan gadis berdarah Inggris- Jepang tersebut, walaupun ia dari london, inggris. Namun seluruh hidupnya kini hanya di penuhi Sakura, gadis yang ia cintai semenjak seminggu lalu. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya membuat ia semakin tampan dan beribawa, ia pun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kembali menyantap hidanganya dalam diam. Sedangkan yang di perhatikan hanya memakan makanannya dengan pelan dan tenang. Ciri khas kalangan atas jika saat makan. Namun mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirinya. Berusaha tenang ia pun terus menyantap makanannya, sesekali Iris hijaunya mencari seseorang yang mengacaukan otaknya.

Iris teduh sedikit membulat saat mengarahkan tatapannya ke luar, bukan pantai yang sekarang ia tatap, tetapi kedua manusia yang tengah berpelukan tampak mesra di bibir pantai, Indigo dan Raven.  
Ia mengerti sekarang, ia berusaha menjaga ekspersinya agar tetap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa namun lain halnya dengan hatinya. Rasa sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. ada apa dengan dirinya?. Mungkin Pemuda itulah tunangan Hinata, wajarkan jika mereka berpelukan?. Berbagi rasa sayang terhadap pasangannya, kenapa hatinya begitu perih?. Ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, perasaan cintakah?. Jika benar ini cinta berarti apa yang ia rasakan adalah salah besar, ia tidak boleh mencintai Pemuda yang berstatus tunangan Hinata-sahabatnya sendiri.

ia arahkan Irisnya kembali kearah meja di bawahnya. Ia sungguh tak mampu melihat betapa mesranya mereka yang mampu membuat dadanya berdenyut terasa perih, ia tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Ia tidak mau pertahanan dirinya sebagai gadis yang kuat luntur begitu saja, ia harus kuat. Tidak boleh lemah apalagi di tempat umum, mengingat bukan hanya mereka berdua yang sedang makan di Restaurant mewah ini.  
Irisnya bergulir menatap Gaara di hadapannya yang sedang menikmati secangkir coffee di genggamannya, sepertinya Gaara telah menghabiskan makanannya. Sedangkan ia baru melahap setengah dari makanannya sekarang.  
"aku sudah kenyang, bisa kita pergi dari sini?" ia merutuki suaranya yang hampir bergetar.  
Iris jade dan emerald bertemu.  
Gaara meletakan kembali cangkir yang telah tandas isinya ke meja lalu menatap Sakura. Yang di tatap hanya berwajah datar namun tetap terlihat manis di matanya.  
"kupikir makanan disini memang enak, tapi selera makanmu cepat juga. Baiklah ayo." Pemuda bersurai Merah bata itu meletakkan beberapa Poundsterling di atas meja. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam erat tangan lentik Sakura. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari Restaurant dan mobil Jaguar sport itu terlihat melaju menembus jalanan gemerlapnya kota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Zona author:  
** apa terlalu pendek minna?, tadinya sih aku mau langsung bikin oneshoot, tapi sepertinya terlalu banyak deh. Jadi fict ini ku jadikan twoshoot saja. Aku takut jika terlalu panjang mungkin para readers akan pingsan duluan. Apa ada yang mau protes? *dengerin suara hati para readers*  
ohh gitu, *angguk-angguk*  
dan maaf jika kata/bahasa inggrisnya kurang jelas atau tidak jelas sama sekali, karena bahasa inggris ku memang buruk..*Doeengg

Aku sangat berterima kasih jika sebagian dari senpai memberikan pendapat positif untuk fict ini. Aku ingin tahu sejauh mana bagus tidaknya fict ini, karena yang menilai bagus atau tidaknya yah para senpai dan juga para readers  
jika tidak bagus akan ku hapus fict ini :)

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

 **See you next time..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takkan Ku Lepas**

.

Disclaimer: Masahi Kishimoto

A story by: whitefox

Rated: T

Main pairing: SasuSaku

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, & Romance

Warning: Au, Typo, Alur semau author, Twoshoot, dan Banyak cacat lainnya

Silahkan ketik **back** untuk **kembali** karena aku tidak memaksa para readers untuk membaca fictku ini karena fict ini mungkin **melenceng** dari kata **sempurna**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

dua minggu berlalu, semenjak kejadian itu Sakura kini telah berada di jepang, Tanah kelahiranya. Dengan berbalut gaun Pengantin tampak indah melapisi tubuh elok Sakura. Ia tidak terbiasa memakai baju tradisional Jepang-Kimono pengantin, mengingat ia di besarkan di London, Inggris. Setelah ibunya meninggal 14 tahun lalu di Tokyo. ia memutuskan untuk memesan jauh-jauh hari baju Pengantin dari disainger pilihan ayahnya. Walau ia akui Ayahnya 'lah yang mengatur semuanya.

bukan ia sekarang setuju untuk menikah dengan pemuda bernama Gaara. Namun ini mungkin pilihan terbaik, pilihan Ayahnya.

Ingatannya kembali kepada Hinata. semenjak hari itu, ia tidak melihat Hinata yang selalu bersamanya, karena pekerjaanya memang mendampingi kemana pun dirinya pergi.

Rasa penasaran pun hadir direlung hatinya.

wajah cantiknya dengan polesan Make up natural, membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik dan segar. Jemari lentik Sakura mencari sebuah smartphone miliknya di atas meja rias. ia pun menemukannya tersembunyi dengan beberapa alat make up diatas meja, jari lentiknya menekan beberapa digit angka yang hafal diluar kepalanya, lalu setelah selesai ia mengarahkan ponsel ke telinganya.

Rahang indah tercetak di wajahnya belum juga bergerak, sampai suara menyapa dari lawan bicaranya. suara operatorlah yang ia dengar, dengan helaan nafas kasar ia menekan kembali layar ponselnya, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja rias.

'Kupikir nona adalah dia,'

'Kalau dilihat secara seksama nona seperti Katrina,'

'Wajahmu, hidungmu, serta rahangmu hampir sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah rambutmu dan kedua bola mata hijaumu,'

Memori ingatan tentang pemuda bersurai aneh tengah berjalan bersamanya di jalanan lengang menuju rumahnya waktu itu berputar kembali. Sungguh ia dibuat penasaran siapa yang pria itu maksud. Kenapa onyx itu melihat kearahnya seolah-olah ia memang benar mirip dengan Katrina Kaif, dan siapa dia?. ingin sekali ia mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang dimaksud pria berambut Raven itu, namun ini bukanlah sifatnya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan seseorang yang ia tidak kenali. apalagi tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, namun sekali lagi rasa penasaran memenuhi otaknya, Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Jemari sakura kembali mengambil ponselnya, segera ia searching tentang Katrina. apa yang ia mau tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan informasi di dunia modern seperti sekarang, dengan Smartphone pintarnya ia bisa mencari informasi dengan cepat, tak lama wanita bersurai khas bunga jepang itu menemukan sebuah wibsite. ia men-scroll ke bawah, membaca satu persatu kata di wibsite tersebut.

Iris hijau teduh tersebut membulat setelah melihat foto seseorang yang tertampang jelas di layar Touchscreen tersebut. Ia pun tidak menyangka ternyata ia memiliki copy-an sangat mirip, bahkan hampir mirip dengannya. Sungguh demi apapun!, wajahnya bukanlah operasi plastik hingga mengikuti seseorang yang di idolakan banyak orang. ia pun baru tahu ada Artis memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan wajah miliknya. Sekarang ia tahu seorang Pemuda tampan berkharisma yang pernah mengantarnya adalah salah satu yang mengidolai gadis cantik blasteran ini.

Cukup lama ia membaca biodata sang Artis. Sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan eksitensinya ke seseorang yang kini memasuki ruangan kamar riasnya.

Kedua orang tersebut sama-sama saling melempar senyum kebahagian untuk wanita yang akan menjadi nona Sabaku beberapa menit lagi.  
"Anda terlihat cantik sekali, Nona Sakura." Hinata tersenyum lembut memandang bos sekaligus sahabatnya tengah duduk di bangku rias sambil menatapnya. Kedua pasangan tersebut mendekati Sakura, sementara Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum tipis.  
"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, Hinata"  
"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan acara ini, Sakura."  
Iris Sakura bergulir menatap pemuda berambut Pirang jabrik di samping Hinata dengan alis bertaut. Melihat tatapan Sakura menatap pemuda disampingnya, ia pun segera memperkenalkan Naruto kepada Sakura.  
"Sakura, perkenalkan dia Namikaze Naruto, dia tunanganku." Ucapnya lembut seperti biasa.

Sakura memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya kepada dua pasangan yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Kedua pasangan tersebut memandang bingung dengan ekspresi Sakura, apalagi Hinata yang melihat ekspresi tak wajar dari Sakura, menurutnya.  
"Ja-jadi.. yang kau peluk di pantai dua minggu lalu siapa?" Alis Hinata bertaut menatap Sakura, ia sungguh bingung saat ini. "-Ma..maksudku kau dengan Pemuda pantat ayam itu." Sakura berusaha meluruskan, Ia merutuki dirinya yang kelewat terkejut.  
"Oh, dia itu Niichanku. Sasuke Uchiha, sekaligus sahabat dari Naruto. Dia bekerja di Restaurant Naruto sejak mereka sudah lulus sekolah menengah atas. Aku tinggal bersama dia, memangnya ada apa?" terang Hinata dan kini ia dibuat penasaran oleh bos cantiknya itu.  
wajah Sakura kembali tenang, lalu menganggukan kepala pinknya, memberi respon bahwa kini ia mengerti sekarang.

Naruto yang sejak tadi diam memeperhatikan sosok Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan teliti. merasa risih di perhatikan terus-menerus oleh Naruto, ia pun memandang pemuda itu sambil berkata.  
"Ada apa tuan namikaze?, apa diriku terlalu aneh hingga kau melihatku tatapan seperti itu?" ucapnya dengan nada datar dengan Iris hijaunya menatap Iris blue sappire milik Naruto.  
Mendengar ucapan dari Sakura, membuat cengiran lima jari Naruto terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Tidak, hanya saja kau seperti yang di ceritakan teme beberapa waktu lalu."

"Teme?" sekarang dirinya-lah yang bingung.

"Iyah, dia sahabatku Sasuke. Dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia mencintai seseorang pada pandangan pertama. kupikir dia hanya bercanda, tapi dari raut wajahnya saat itu ia benar-benar kacau Sakura-chan, karena setelah kejadian itu dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. dan biar ku tebak, baju yang kau gunakan dari rancangan teme kan?, ternyata dia berkata benar. Ia selalu membuat rancangan baju wanita untuk seseorang Konglomerat bermarga Haruno yang tidak ia ketahui. Tapi setelah melihat dirimu barulah ia sadar, ternyata seluruh baju yang ia buat, kini di pakai kau. karena dia pernah bilang padaku bahwa keturunan Haruno hanya satu-satunya yaitu seorang Perempuan. Apa aku bicara terlalu panjang?" ujarnya panjang lalu diselingi tawa kecil dari Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa melirik tunanganya yang menurut dia sangatlah konyol, berbicara panjang hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, dasar!. Tangan ramping mulusnya pun menyikut pelan perut tunanganya, hingga terdengar rintihan keluar dari bibir lelaki satu-satunya di ruangan tersebut.

Sejenak Sakura merasa bahwa nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Berdebar, namun sangat membuatnya nyaman sekaligus menyesakkan. Ada rasa sesak di relung hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa ini. Ia pun terdiam namun pikiranya tak berada di tempatnya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Nona." Ucap Hinata diselingi delikan tajam kearah Naruto. Dan disaat itulah Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Mendengar berita kau akan menikah. Ayahmu datang padanya untuk merancang gaun terindah untukmu, beliau ingin membuatmu bahagia di hari Pernikahanmu. Karena ia tahu perasaannya tidak terbalas, dengan cara membuat gaun untukmu-lah ia menyalurkan rasa cintanya padamu. Ternyata gaunya sangat indah, yah!" Ia berujar mantap tanpa melihat tatapan tajam dari arah sampingnya, kali ini Naruto mendapat sikutan lebih kencang dari yang pertama.

Gadis cantik yang telah siap untuk melangsungkan Pernikahannya pun hanya terdiam. Rasa sakit diiringi rasa bersalah menyeruak di dalam hatinya. ia merasakan seolah nyawanya berada ditempat lain, bukan di raganya berada. Ia tahu rohnya berada di dekat Pemuda tersebut, dan ia ingin mengambil rohnya kembali.

Air mata terjatuh dari kelopak matanya, ia menangis dalam diam. Bagaimana pun ia adalah Sakura Haruno, anak kebanggaan Ayahnya yang selalu diatur layaknya boneka. namun ia tidak memprotesnya. karena ia tahu, jika diprotes satu hal saja, itu akan memicu keretakkan hubungan harmonis yang ia bangun sepenuh hatinya. ia tidak ingin melihat Ayahnya kecewa, namun hatinya tidak menginginkan ini, ia menginginkan seseorang yang ia cintai dan dicintainya. tetapi sekali lagi ia tak mampu untuk menentang kemauan Sang ayah yang paling ia sayangi. tapi jika ia terima perjodohan ini dan menikah dengan Pemuda Sabaku, ia takut bahwa ia tidak akan bahagia. Dan ia pun tidak pandai dalam hal bersandiwara, mengingat ia akan hidup selamanya bersama Gaara, dan selama itu ia tidak bisa bersandiwara terus-menerus, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mencintai orang lain!, Tidak. ia akan tidak sanggup.

Ia usap air matanya perlahan berharap itu adalah tetesan terakhir yang mengalir jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Ia pandang kedua orang di hadapanya, Hinata dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sementara yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Entah kenapa Hinata melihat bos cantik sekaligus sahabatnya terasa separuh hatinya pun ikut tersayat, seolah hatinya tersebut merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang menjadi pikiranya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tangan putih mulusnya menyentuh dan memegang erat salah satu jemari Sakura. Iris tiara menatap Iris emerald yang teduh.  
"Pergilah, aku tahu kau mencintainya. Temuilah dia, biarkan aku yang menghadapi Ayahmu dan berbicara padanya secara halus, mungkin ia bisa memahami perasaanmu, Sakura. sudah saatnya kau menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. tidak selamanya kau akan hidup dengan terus menuruti pilihan Ayahmu, sekarang saatnya temui cintamu, Sakura." Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, memberinya kekuatan untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri.

Tak lama senyum tipis terlukis dibibir Sakura, ia pun menghela nafas. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terus berontak ingin pergi dari tempat ini.  
"Jam berapa kau akan pergi, Hinata?" tanyanya sambil terus memandang Iris Hinata.  
"Mungkin 1 jam 30 menit dari sekarang." ia melirik arloji putih yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Kupikir pernikahanmu akan di mulai 10 menit lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke altar sekarang?. Atau kau pergi dari sini, menurutmu bagaimana Sakura-chan?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.  
Sakura memandang sejenak Naruto, tak lama ia menghela nafas perlahan dan kemudian menganggukkan perlahan surai pinknya.  
"Temani aku sampai pintu." Ucapnya tenang lalu kemudian berdiri memandang pasangan NaruHina tersebut. mereka yang Sakura maksud hanya bisa menganggukan kepala mereka.

.

 **Aku bukan seorang pecundang yang lari dari kenyataan  
aku akan melakukannya demi hatiku  
tunggulah, aku..**

 **.**

Wanita berambut Softpink tampak cantik dengan gaun pengantin dengan warna putih di tambah beberapa ukiran hiasan berwarna Softpink di gaunnya, membuat ia semakin terlihat mempesona. Sanggup membuat penjuru mata memandangnya terlihat menahan nafas, melihat kecantikan dari seorang wanita yang sebentar lagi berganti marga tersebut.

Sakura terus berjalan pelan dengan anggun, membuat tiada satu mata pun yang tidak lolos dari pesonanya, wajahnya yang tenang serta senyumnya yang tipis menambah nilai plus untuk dirinya. Tak berapa lama ia pun sampai di depan altar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu Pernikahanya, membuat janji sehidup semati sebentar lagi yang akan ia ucapkan. Gaara pun meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu menariknya pelan agar berdiri berjajar dengan dirinya dan menatap pendeta dihadapanya.

Seketika seluruh manusia yang berada di ruangan tersebut seketika hening, saat kedua mempelai telah berdiri di altar menghadap Sang Pendeta.

"Baiklah, di hari pernikahan Tuan Sabaku No Gaara dengan Nona Haruno Sakura. Sebelum janji suci di ucapkan, apakah ada di antara kalian keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?" Ujar sopan Sang Pendeta untuk seluruh orang yang tengah menyaksikan pernikahan ini.

Senyum tipis terukir kembali di bibir Sakura, hingga membuat pendeta terpesona dan mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sakura.  
"Boleh aku berbicara sebentar?" suaranya mengalun memenuhi ruangan yang hening tersebut.  
Alis Gaara bertaut menatap Sakura yang kini telah membalikkan badannya perlahan menghadap para saksi di ruangan ini.

Terlihat Sakura menghirup nafas sebentar, lalu menghembuskannya pelan sebelum berucap.  
"Untuk Ayah yang kusayangi di dunia ini, terima kasih atas kebaikanmu merawatku dan membimbingku seorang diri hingga aku menjadi sukses seperti sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Aku berpikir mungkin dengan cara menuruti segala keinginanmu bisa membalaskan jasaku padamu. tapi sekali lagi itu tidak cukup untuk membalas jasamu Ayah-," jeda sebentar, ia terus memandang Sang Ayah yang tampak ingin protes, terlihat dari rahang wajahnya yang mengeras, menatapnya yang tengah duduk barisan paling depan. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan ucapanya kembali. "-Aku selalu menuruti keinginanmu yang ingin membuatku menjadi baik tanpa protes sebagai bentuk rasa patuhku padamu Ayah, aku tidak akan bisa berdiri menghadap kalian semua wahai para saksi. Karena kalau bukan karena jasa Ayahku mungkin aku tidak akan ada di hadapan kalian semua-," kini ia arahkan Irisnya memandang semua orang di ruangan ini, hanya suaranya yang menggema memasuki indra pendengar masing-masing setiap orang.  
"-Ayah, aku selalu bahagia dengan keputusanmu, namun.."

terlihat tatapan dingin Kizashi arahkan ke Emerald Sakura. ia tidak mau di permalukan seperti ini di depan para tamu undangan, apalagi keluarga Sabaku yang jelas-jelas merupakan pewaris perusahaan terbesar setelah Haruno, yang memberikan sahamnya secara besar-besaran kepada Haruno Corp.

Ketegangan meliputi seluruh ruangan, hampir semua orang ingin mendengarkan kelanjutan dari perkataan Sakura di depan altar sana.  
"-Kali ini aku tidak bahagia dengan keputusanmu, Ayah. mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan mau mengakui aku sebagai anakmu satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno. Dan pasti kau akan membenciku Ayah, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin kebagahagiaan ku Ayah, dan kebahagiaanku bukan ada pada Gaara. Melainkan orang lain," seketika iris Jade terbelalak setelah mendengar pengakuan dari bibir Sakura yang notabene akan menjadi istrinya. Namun Sakura tak mengubrisnya, ia terus memandang lurus kedepan. "dan kuharap kau mau mengerti Ayah, walaupun kau membenciku. aku tetap akan selalu menyayangimu Ayah, dan akan ku ingat selalu bahwa seorang Kizashi Haruno adalah ayah terbaik yang kumiliki di dalam hidupku, Selamat tinggal." Ia torehkan kepalanya memandang Gaara-Pemuda disampingnya.  
"Sorry, kuharap kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik dariku." Ujarnya pelan, lalu kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya penuh kagum sekaligus haru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **London, inggris. 07.01 pm**

Perjalanan dari Jepang menuju Inggris membutuhkan waktu satu hari lamanya, namun serasa satu tahun bagi Sakura. sungguh ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke-orang yang selama ini selalu mengisi pikiran dan hatinya. selama di pesawat ia sering kali menggerutu tidak jelas keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, walaupun ia seorang Konglomerat tetap saja ia seorang manusia, manusia yang memiliki sifat tidak sabaran, seperti halnya dirinya.

Setelah sampai di London, ia langsung mencari dua manusia yang telah lebih dulu sampai di Bandara. Lautan manusia memenuhi area gedung bandara ini. Iris hijau teduhnya terus bergulir kesana dan kemari mencari sosok bersurai Indigo serta Kuning Jabrik. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukannya.

Sejenak ia berpikir, sungguh ia tidak tahu terletak dimana rumah Sasuke berada, karena London begitu luas. lama ia berpikir mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan petunjuk di Restaurant mewah itu.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah sedikit cepat kearah pintu keluar, ia angkat sedikit gaun pengantin bagian depan guna membuat ia lebih leluasa bergerak cepat. Seluruh eksitensi semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Karena aneh mengingat sedang apa wanita cantik dengan gaun pengantin ada di Bandara seorang diri?. Namun Sakura tak peduli, satu yang ia pedulikan. Yaitu, Sasuke.

Sakura terus berlari mengabaikan tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya. sampai ia berhasil keluar dari Bandara, Ia pun langung menyetop taksi yang tengah berada stand bay di depan tak jauh dari pintu masuk, yang memang taksi tersebut menunggu para turis asing atau warga lokal untuk menerima jasa antar pada para wisatawan.

Sakura pun langsung masuk ke taksi. Pengemudi taksi pun tak sanggup untuk tidak terkejut mengingat sekarang tamunya adalah seorang pengantin yang membutuhkan jasanya.  
"Sir. Tolong antarkan saya ke Restaurant Blue ice beach Namikaze's." Ucapnya tanpa basa basi menyela sang supir yang berniat ingin bertanya.  
"Baik, Nona." Ia pun langsung menyalakan mobilnya. mobil tersebut berjalan menembus kota London yang terlihat lengang di pagi hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit untuk sampai di Retaurant megah tersebut. Taksi tersebut telah sampai menuju tujuannya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura, wajah lelahnya terlihat jelas jika di teliti lebih dekat karena tertutupi wajah cantiknya. Ia pun membuka pintu lalu membantingnya cukup kencang, setelah ia memberi selembar Poundsterling kepada supir taksi tersebut.

Tanpa menunggu lama kaki jenjang berbalut High Sheel 10cm itu melangkah masuk ke dalam Restaurant yang terlihat masih tutup. namun sudah ada beberapa Maid yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mungkin untuk persiapan ketika sore tiba. Yah, memang Restaurant ini selalu di buka pada sore dan malam hari.

Iris Emerald teduhnya menelisik seluruh aktivitas beberapa Maid yang tengah memberhentikan pekerjaannya sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam. Satu Maid bersurai Coklat sepundak yang ia kenali saat Dinner bersama Gaara. Maid itu menghampirinya lalu tersenyum ramah.  
"Nona, Restaurant akan buka Pukul sembilan sore nanti." Ucapnya sopan memberitahu kepada Sakura bahwa Restaurant ini masih tutup.

"Apa Waiter bernama Sasuke ada disini?. Kalau tidak ada, bisa beritahu aku alamatnya?" Iris teduhnya masih menatap Sang maid, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Sepertinya ia tidak masuk, Alamatnya di perumahan Green Land tidak jauh dari sini, nona."

"Terimakasih." Ia pun tersenyum tipis, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia pun keluar dari Restaurant. ia tahu letak perumahan tersebut. Dan tanpa buang waktu ia pun bergegas pergi, namun sebuah tangan lentik menggengam lengan kanannya.

Iris teduh melihat seseorang yang berani memberhentikan langkahnya, terlihat seorang wanita bersurai Pirang Ponytail berdiri di samping Maid bernama Matsuri. Ino Yamanaka, pikirnya setelah ia melihat sebuah benda persegi panjang kecil yang tersemat Nama seseorang di bahu kirinya.

Senyum manis membingkai di bibir tipis milik Ino, lalu ia menarik tangan putih mulusnya, berdeham sejenak untuk mencairkan suasana hening antara dirinya dan gadis cantik bersurai pink tersebut.  
"Sorry, apakah anda-, ah maksudku apakah Nona bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya gugup, karena baru kali ini ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia ketahui wanita Konglomerat asia dan eropa ini.

Sesaat alis Sakura bertaut setelah mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari bibir seorang Waitress di hadapanya. Tetapi tak berapa lama senyum tipis terukir di bibir Sakura, membuat kedua Maid di hadapannya terpekik kagum."iyah, saya sendiri." aku Sakura.

Kedua Waiterss itu membalas tersenyum manis.  
"Bila Nona ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia ada di dermaga tidak jauh dari sini, Nona." Jelas Ino, sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura.

Sejenak Iris Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan sang Waitress bersurai pirang, namun ia tak memusingkan hal itu. Ia bergegas keluar dari Restaurant, kakinya terus melangkah dengan irama cepat. Tanpa ia sadari surai Pink halusnya telah tidak tersanggul rapi seperti sedia kala. kini surainya telah sukses berkibar tertiup angin mengikuti irama langkah kakinya yang cepat, disertai tudung pengantinnya yang juga pun ikut berkibar, namun tetap menutupi surai Pink panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin pagi membelai dirinya, membuat surai Raven mencuatnya sedikit bergoyang akibat hembusan angin yang menerpa surai miliknya. Iris onyxnya terus memandang hamparan lautan di hadapannya. Tubuh kekarnya pun tak bergerak sama sekali, hanya berdiam diri duduk di ujung dermaga seperti halnya gadis itu. Yah, gadis cantik dengan surai Pink panjang tersebut telah menarik eksitensinya, menarik seluruh hidupnya hanya berpusat pada wanita cantik itu, yang mungkin kini telah resmi berganti marga.

Iris onyx hitamnya perlahan menutup, rahangnya pun mengeras kala teringat ucapan yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kizashi, yang ia ketahui adalah Ayah kandung dari Sakura Haruno.

'Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk memintamu agar membuatkan gaun pengantin untuk anak gadisku, Haruno Sakura. Ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya 4 hari dari sekarang, memang terkesan mendadak, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau bisa melakukannya sebelum hari itu tiba, aku akan memberikan nominal berapa pun yang kau minta, asalkan dia tampil cantik di hari bahagianya,"

Ingatan tersebut terus berputar layaknya kaset yang di putar ulang, membuat ia menggeram rendah. Entah kenapa sudut hatinya tidak rela jika gadis dengan surai Softpink menjadi milik orang lain, berulangkali ia merutuki sendiri hatinya dan terus menyadarkan dirinya bahwa dirinya dan Sakura berbeda, baik status, maupun perbedaan lainnya. Untuk itu ia terus berdiam diri di hadapan pantai ini, ia hanya bisa mengingat serpihan kenangan gadis musim seminya.

Ia masih mengingat bagaimana dirinya bersusah payah untuk membuat gaun pengantin untuk Sakura dalam waktu 4 hari, mungkin designer lain akan menyerah jika harus membuat gaun pengantin dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, mengingat betapa rumitnya untuk membuat gaun pengantin serta ukirannya. Namun tidak untuknya, menurutnya ini adalah sebuah tantangan dalam kariernya sebagai perancang busana yang masih pemula di London, dan hasilnya benar-benar memuaskan.

Ia membiarkan fantasi di pikirannya tentang sakura memakai gaun pengantin rancangannya. pasti sangat cantik, Pikirnya. Begitupun tak kalah terkejutnya saat Kizashi melihat hasil tangannya, pria berumur kepala 4 itu berdecak kagum melihat gaun pengantin tersebut. Membuat seringai kepuasan tercipta di bibirnya.

Di saat ia sibuk dengan ingatannya beberapa hari lalu, sebuah tangan lentik melingkari lehernya.

Sebelumnya memang samar-samar ia mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya, ia berpikir mungkin Hinata-adiknya yang manis itu menghampirinya, lalu mengoceh panjang mengenai keadaan dirinya yang memang kurang sehat sejak beberapa hari ini, tentu saja karena ia sibuk membuat gaun pengantin hingga membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti, Kecuali untuk minum atau ke kamar mandi sejenak. sudah 2 hari ia tidak makan.

Namun wangi parfum kesukaan Hinata bukanlah Cherry, ia ingat sekali bahwa wangi favorit Hinata-Adik tersayangnya hanyalah bunga Lavender, bukan Cherry seperti Sakura. Ah, dia lagi. Pikirnya mungkin sekarang ia sudah gila mengira Hinata-adiknya adalah Sakura.

Ia pun berusaha tidak menanggapi wanita yang tengah memeluk sayang lehernya, hingga suara lembut mengalun memanggil namanya, membuat ia tersentak.

Gadis cantik bersurai Pink tampak tersenyum manis, saat ia melihat ada pergerakan dari Sang pemuda dalam rengkuhannya.  
"Apa aku mengganggumu?" ucapnya pelan sambil terus memeluk mesra leher jenjang Sasuke.  
"Hn, kau selalu menggangguku. Nona-," terlihat bibir tipis Sakura berkedut mendengar jawaban sekenanya dari Sasuke. "-Selalu datang dalam mimpiku, membuatku selalu terbangun di malam hari. Dan tidak berhenti sedetik pun untuk tidak memikirkanmu setiap saat." Lanjutnya, walaupun nada bicaranya terkesan datar, namun itu semua untuk menutupi kegugupannya, karena ulah jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, seolah berontak ingin keluar dari dadanya. tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi, ia tidak mau kehilangan sifat ke-uchiha-annya di hadapan wanita yang selalu ia cintai ini.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya'kah diriku?" iris teduhnya terus menatap pipi tirus Sasuke, meminta jawaban atas pernyataan dari bibir tipisnya.

Kepala raven menengok ke arah sampingnya, tepat di wajah cantik Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald. Hingga tangan kekarnya menarik pinggang ramping Sakura ke pangkuannya, lalu tangan lainnya pun memegang kepala bagian belakang gadis itu, membuat Sakura seketika terkejut atas perlakuan pemuda bersurai Darkblue tersebut. Kini posisinya berada tepat dalam rengkuhan tangan kekar milik Sasuke, seketika pipi putih mulusnya bersemu kemerahan. Membuat seringai sexy terlukis di bibir Sasuke.

"Kini siapa yang akan lolos." Ucapnya sambil terus menelisik wajah ayu Sakura. Perlahan ia dekatkan kepalanya. Bibir tipis nan kenyal itu menempel satu sama lain, menyesap dan saling melumat pelan.

Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan lolos dari pemuda ini, pemuda yang membuat ia jatuh cinta hanya dalam waktu 1 hari, ia pun juga tak mau melepas apa yang ia dapat. Walaupun keegoisan ayahnya menganturnya sekehendaknya, tapi untuk masalah hati. Ia tidak bisa mentolelir bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sasuke seorang.

Ia tidak peduli status sosial dan levelnya yang jauh di atas Sasuke, baginya bersama pemuda yang ia cintai adalah pilihannya sendiri, mengalahkan status sosial yang melekat di dalam dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Oniichan, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau tidak boleh ke pantai lagi, bisakah kau menuruti..." teriak Hinata yang baru saja tiba di bibir pantai hendak menarik paksa kakak tampannya, kini di buat terkejut dengan adegan di depannya. "-Omonganku." Lanjutnya pelan.

Iris sebening tiara terlihat membulat melihat kakaknya tengah duduk beberapa meter dari tempatnya berada, ia bisa melihat sebuah tangan ramping bertengger di surai raven milik kakaknya. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, tangan lentiknya ia usap-usap kedua kelopak matanya. Berharap mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja melihat kakak tampannya tengah menggendong seorang gadis di dalam rengkuhan tangannya.

Sekali lagi ia melihat kearah kakaknya kembali, setelah penglihatannya sedikit jelas. Ia tetap saja melihat kakaknya tengah bersama seorang yang ia tidak kenal.

semilir angin pagi menerpa ketiganya yang tengah berapa dalam pantai. Membuat Surai panjang merah jambu menyembul di balik lengan kekar milik Sasuke. Surai indigo ikut terlihat mengalun mengikuti gerak semilir angin di pantai yang indah ini. Bibir tipis terpoles Lipgloss pink natural terlihat membentang membentuk cekung keatas. Ia tersenyum manis. Sekarang ia mengetahuinya siapa seseorang yang tengah bermesraan di ujung dermaga.

Ia tidak menyangka sahabat sekaligus bos cantiknya nekad datang dengan berpakaian seperti itu. Dirinya saja harus berganti baju terlebih dahulu di rumahnya, karena tubuhnya lelah dan juga lengket akibat berkeringat, ditambah ac di dalam kabin pesawat yang membawanya serta Naruto menuju inggris. Betapa bahagianya mereka, pikirnya. Tanpa sadar air bening mengenang di pelupuk matanya dan jatuh meluncur di pipi tirusnya.

Ia tidak sedih, justru ia bahagia. Adik mana yang betah melihat kakaknya kacau seperti tak terurus. Sudah 2 hari kakak yang paling ia sayangi jatuh sakit, dan setiap harinya hanya termenung memikirkan seseorang yang belum tentu bisa menjadi miliknya. Ia terus membujuk sang kakak untuk makan walaupun hanya beberapa sendok saja, tapi usahanya sia-sia belaka. Kakaknya justru keras kepala dan tidak mau makan. Tapi sekarang ia yakin apa yang kakaknya inginkan tercapai. Ah, mungkin double married tidak masalah bukan?, ide itu memang bagus. Pikirnya.

Hinata terus tediam sambil memerhatikan kedua sejoli yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu, sampai kedua lengan kekar melingkari pinggang sekalnya dan menariknya kebelakang, membuat ia sedikit berjengit atas ulah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

Nafas hangat pemuda beriris Blue Sappirre menerpa kulit leher Hinata dan mengecup singkat kulit sensitif tersebut. terlihat wanita dalam rengkuhan naruto sedikit menegang atas perlakuannya, membuat pipi putih mulus gadis tersebut merona dalam sekejab.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata gadisku ini mempunyai hobi yang aneh, mengintip seseorang yang tengah bermesraan. apa aku salah, sayang?" ucapan Naruto seketika membuat pipi Hinata tambah merona merah, ia yakin sekali bahwa gadis miliknya ini sekarang sedang gugup, sekaligus malu secara bersamaan. Namun tak berapa lama tangan lentik itu mencubit gemas pinggang Naruto, hingga menimbulkan rintihan pelan dari bibir pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik tersebut.

"Naruto-Kun boleh aku meminta satu hal?" tanya Hinata, kini Iris beningnya ia arahkan ke lautan biru muda di hadapannya. Kedua alis Naruto sedikit menukik tapi tidak berapa lama pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya, membuat pundak Hinata sedikit naik-turun karena letak kepala Naruto sekarang tengah berada di pundak gadis cantik itu. Hinata menghela nafasnya pelan, menghirup angin segar di pantai ini sebelum ia berucap.  
"Aku ingin kita ber-empat menikah, aku dengan mu dan Sasuke-Nii dengan Nona Sakura." Ucapnya mantap tanpa ragu sedikitpun, mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat membicarakaan perihal ini kepada calon suaminya itu.

Terlihat keraguan di mata Naruto, pemuda itu bukan tidak mau double married, ia hanya khawatir, entah apa yang ia khawatirkan. tapi perasaan itu tetaplah ada di sela lubuk hatinya, namun separuh hatinya pun menyutujui permintaan calon istrinya, dengan dilaksanakan pesta pernikahan untuk kedua pasangan yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan, mungkin menghemat biaya yang di keluarkan Sasuke, karena ia sudah memikirkan ini jauh-jauh hari hal ini. mengingat dirinya juga ingin membantu pernikahan Sasuke di kemudian hari nanti. ia ingin sekali mempunyai niat untuk menolong calon kakak iparnya yang kelewat dingin itu.

tetapi tidak disangka wanita yang dicintai Sasuke adalah seseorang Konglomerat dari keluarga Haruno, bahkan Kizashi Haruno-Ayah Sakura pun adalah sahabat baik dari Ayahnya-Minato Namikaze, tidak heran beberapa hari lalu Ayahnya menyetujui permintaan dari Kizashi untuk menggelar pesta termewah untuk merayakan ulang tahunya yang ke 40 tahun. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka, Ia baru menyadarinya saat Sasuke bercerita kepadanya perihal seorang gadis keturunan Haruno tersebut.

Ia memang belum menemui Sakura secara langsung, ia hanya pernah mendengar jika nama kecil keturunan Haruno itu adalah Sakura. saat pertama kali ia melihatnya pun ia terpukau dengan paras cantik yang dimiliki anak keturunan Haruno itu. Tidak heran jika banyak pria berstatus sosial tinggi ingin mempersunting wanita itu, bahkan pemuda beku dengan minim ekspresi seperti Sasuke pun ternyata keincut(?) juga dengan gadis bermarga Haruno tersebut. Peperangan batin pun tak terelakan dalam diri Naruto.

Kedua alis Hinata bertaut, ada apa dengan Naruto?, mengapa dia diam saja?. Kedua pernyataan itu muncul di kepala surai Indigonya. Tidak biasanya Naruto diam saat mendengar orang lain berbicara kepadanya, Apa yang dia sembunyikan darinya?. Tidak mau diselimuti keheningan, ia pun memutar tubuh indahnya menghadap tepat tunangannya, dan gerakannya memutar tubuh membuat Naruto kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tiara dan Blue Sappirre bertemu.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Naruto, dengan perlahan lengan kekar Naruto memeluk kembali pinggang ramping Hinata, lalu mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi ia sungguh yakin perbuatannya tersebut pasti membuat Hinata merona.

"Aku mau Hinata-Chan, tapi ada syaratnya."

Kedua alis hinata kembali menukik, bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sekarang, namun rasa penasarannya membuat ia harus mengiyakan apa yang menjadi syarat dari pemuda yang dicintainya, walaupun terlihat menyebalkan di matanya sewaktu-waktu. "baikah, sekarang apa syaratnya?" tanyanya sambil terus memandang Iris biru sappire di hadapanya. Terlihat wajah Naruto mendekat ke wajahnya hingga bibir tipis itu tepat di telinga kirinya, Membuat ritme jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Saat kita sudah menikah nanti, aku minta satu hari darimu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak apa pun saat hari itu tiba, Hime." Ucapnya pelan membuat nafas hangat menerpa telinga kiri Hinata lalu ia menjilatnya sensual.

'Astaga, siapa pun tolong aku..'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Restaurant bergaya eropa kini di dominasi dengan warna putih bersih dengan hiasan yang indah tertata cantik sedemikian rupa, berbagai hidangan lezat pun telah tersaji rapih di atas meja, terlihat beberapa mawar putih serta mawar pink khas perancis tertata apik di beberapa vas di setiap meja khusus untuk para tamu, juga di sela-sela guji di sudut ruangan megah ini. kini semua orang berkelas telah hadir di pesta ini dan terlihat sangat menikmati suguhan serta dekorasi dalam Restaurant mewah ini, salahkan Kushina-Ibu tercinta Naruto 'lah penyebabnya. Nyonya Namikaze itu terlihat sangat antusias mendekorasi seluruh isi Restaurant beserta para maid untuk merayakan hari istimewa yang telah di tunggu-tunggu olehnya. Tapi ini bukan acara ulang tahun yah!.

Raut bahagia jelas terpancar dari kedua pengantin wanita yang memang sedang duduk di atas sofa kebesaran mereka. Senyum manis hampir tidak pernah pudar di wajah ayu wanita dengan surai Softpink itu. Sedangkan wanita dengan surai Indigo berulang kali tersenyum tak kalah manis, sesekali menjahili wanita di sampingnya yang kini telah resmi berganti marga menjadi Uchiha. Terlihat sesekali wanita baru menyandang gelar Uchiha itu terlihat sebal hingga pipi tirusnya sedikit menggembung, sangat khas dirinya jika sedang sebal. Sementara wanita lebih muda di sampingnya hanya terkikik geli melihat Kakak tirinya tengah menahan kesal karenanya.

"Ok, Hinata. Ini konyol, dan jangan membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi!" habis kesabaran Sakura, ia sebal terhadap ulah jahil dari wanita di sampingnya.

"Yare-yare, **Nona**." Ucapnya sambil menekan kata 'Nona' untuk sahabat cantik satunya ini.

Makin kesal dengan Adik tirinya, ia pun membuang muka ke arah samping dengan wajah sedikit merah. Oh, Tahu tidak Hinata? Bahwa Kakak tirimu itu sedang malu akibat kata-kata jahilmu itu.

Terlihat dua Waitress berbeda surai menghampiri kedua pengantin cantik ini, membuat Hinata serta Sakura perlahan berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Setelah sampai kedua Waitress itu pun langsung memeluk kedua pengantin tersebut. Softpink dengan pirang Ponytail, sedangkan Indigo dengan Coklat. Mereka saling memeluk erat seolah kedua maid tersebut ikut merasakan kebahagian yang di rasakan oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

Perlahan Mereka melepas pelukan erat mereka, lalu kedua pengantin itu pun mempersilahkan kedua Maid itu untuk ikut duduk bersama di sofa kebesaran mereka. kedua maid itu mengangguk lalu berakhir dengan mereka duduk bersama Hinata dan Sakura.

"Kalian sangat cantik sekali, aku jadi iri melihat kalian." Ucap wanita bersurai coklat yang di kenal bernama Matsuri. "Iyah, kalian memang cantik tanpa make up sekali pun. Aku sangat iri waktu merias kalian tahu." Kini Ino'lah yang angkat suara membuat Hinata dan Sakura terkikik pelan mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir kedua maid Naruto.

Terlihat bibir Sakura yang terpoles Lipgloss pink hendak terbuka, namun ada suara lain yang mendahulukan niatnya untuk membalas perkataan Ino yang notabene sekarang adalah sahabatnya semenjak 2 minggu lalu.

"Ayo kita berfoto, siapa tahu buat kenang-kenangan."

"Ide bagus ayo, Nona Hinata." Dan suara dari Matsuri pun mewakili dari kedua sahabatnya yang lain.

Mendengar persetujuan dari bibir sahabat coklatnya, membuat perasaan canggung yang hampir menyelimutinya hilang seketika. tangan lentik milik Hinata terlihat merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas Soft Violet miliknya. Tak lama tangan lentiknya menarik sebuah tongkat dan sebuah smartphone terbaru S7 miliknya.

Dengan telaten ia meletakkan smartphone pintarnya disela pegangan tongkat yang memiliki panjang 1 meter tersebut. Setelah siap, ia pun segera mengangkat tongkat itu keatas dirinya hingga layar smartpone miliknya menangkap jelas rupa sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka pun tersenyum hingga wajah mereka tertangkap kamera dan gambar tersebut masuk ke file smartphonenya.

"Wah, pasti bagus hasilnya, iyah 'kan Hinata-chan?"

"Hanya wajahmu saja yang standar disini." Ucap Hinata sekenanya membalas perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Bibir Matsuri merengut sebal mendengar perkataan yang keluar yang sekarang menjadi bosnya itu. Mendengar kalimat sindiran dari Hinata membuat Ino serta Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya. Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama, melupakan satu hal bahwa mereka saling bercanda seperti layaknya gadis-gadis yang mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah, ah. Mereka tidak ingat bahwa mereka sudah berumur kepala dua dan mereka malah asik bercanda ria.

Drrrtt!

Gertaran bersumber dari ponselnya seketika membuat Hinata langsung terdiam dan lekas membuka sebuah pesan singkat dari seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Iris sebening tiara terlihat membaca sambil sesekali jari jempolnya perlahan menscroll ke bawah. Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum tipis setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, Tanpa buang waktu ia segera mengirimkan balasan berupa beberapa kalimat serta sebuah foto, dan pesannya pun telah sukses terkirim.

Melihat senyuman Hinata setelah melihat yang mereka yakini adalah sebuah pesan singkat, membuat ketiga temannya yang baru saja berhenti tertawa kini telah beralih pandang ke arah dirinya.

"Hey, Hinata. Kenapa kau tersenyum?. jangan bilang kau punya selingkuhan yah!" ucap Ino histeris saat melihat reaksi Hinata yang tersenyum beberapa saat dengan benda persegi panjang miliknya.

Hinata yang mendengar tuduhan yang di layangkan Ino sesegera mungkin menyanggahnya, jujur ia tiak berniat menduakan cinta Naruto yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Namun teriakkan Ino yang memang tak kecil membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakkan wanita bersurai Ponytail tersebut kini menatap dirinya dengan tatapan nyalang. Benar-benar merusak suasana saja Ino ini, pikirnya. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur suami tercintanya tidak mendengar teriakkan Ino dan malah asyik bencengkramah, sesekali meminum yang ia yakini bir bersama Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia melirik kembali kedua orang tuanya serta keluarga Naruto yang terlihat sedang asik dengan pembicaraan, tanpa sedikit pun terusik dengan teriakkan Ino itu, Hinata pun menghembuskan nafas lega, apa yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi. Iris hinata memandang tajam Iris aquamarine yang masih memandangnya ingin tahu itu.

"Hanya teman lama yang berada di jepang." Aku Hinata walaupun ada kebohongan di kalimatnya.

Ketiga wanita berbeda surai mengangguk sekilas, Ino pun bergumam maaf atas teriakannya yang membuat beberapa tamu tidak nyaman. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari beberapa orang tersebut, wanita cantik bertubuh langsing kini bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benda berlayar touch screen yang terletak diatas meja itu berkedip tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk, pria berumur kepala 4 itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dokument-dokument ke ponselnya. Tangan besar miliknya mengambil smartphone di atas meja kerjanya. Ia membuka satu pesan singkat dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

Senyum tipis terlukis di bibir tegasnya, sesekali jemari kekarnya mengelus seseorang di foto tersebut. Walaupun seberapa kecewanya dirinya, ia akan semakin kecewa jika putri sematawayangnya berpura-pura mencintai orang lain, bukan pemuda pilihanya. Setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu, tepat saat putri cantiknya meninggalkan pemuda itu, dirinya, dan semuanya. Tidak dapat di pungkiri rasa kecewa, malu, dan marah ia rasakan saat itu juga. Ia ingin memarahi bahkan menceramahi putrinya habis-habisan, tapi tidak setelah putrinya menolak perjodohan ini karena alasan seseorang, amarahnya meredam seketika saat melihat ketulusan terpancar di netra hijau milik anaknya. Baru kali ini ia melihat ketulusan melebihi ketulusan putrinya menyayanginya dari sewaktu kecil dahulu, sampai sekarang pun putrinya masih menyayanginya tanpa ada yang berubah.

Namun saat hari itu tiba, ia melihat semuanya di Iris Sakura. Ketulusan serta kasih sayang untuk seseorang begitu besar di iris teduh miliknya, Membuat ia bungkam seketika.

Sekarang ia tahu bahwa putrinya tidak tulus mengiyakan permohonannya, putrinya telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain yang bahkan ia sebagai Ayah kandungnya tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang telah dicintai putrinya itu. Ia terlalu bangga dengan putrinya yang berbeda dengan anak-anak lainnya di zaman modern ini, para anak sering membantah permintaan kedua orang tuanya, dan bahkan sering bermanja, meminta ini itu tanpa melihat keadaan orang tua mereka. tapi Sakura justru menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan tanpa protes sedikit pun, putrinya sangat patuh padanya sampai-sampai saking patuhnya Sakura pada dirinya, membuat Sakura tidak mempunyai banyak teman kerena terlalu sibuk mengejar nilai tertinggi seperti apa yang ia inginkan, hingga membuat Sakura jarang berbicara dengan anak-anak sebayanya.

berkat kegigihannya, dia selalu menjadi juara pertama di berbagai olimpiade tingkat nasional saat Sakura masih sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekolah menengah atas di sekolah elit yang ia biayai, dan kini putri kecilnya telah lulus dengan prestasi terbaik, membuat dirinya bangga. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya telah menjadi Ayah yang baik, yang telah mendidik dan membimbing putri semata wayangnya. Setelah Sakura lulus ia pun merekomondasikan Sakura untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besarnya.

Kala itu Sakura terlihat ingin protes karena impiannya menjadi Disaigner terkenal menjadi berantakan karenanya. Tapi Sakura tidak marah atau pun protes padanya, justru putrinya menyetujuinya, asalkan ia setuju Sakura mengelola butique sendiri dengan memakai uangnya sendiri untuk usahanya. dirinya juga ingin sering memberi kartu kredit untuk Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu menolaknya. Dengan alasan dia ingin mandiri, merasakan bagaimana mencari uang sendiri dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. waktu itu ia sangat senang sekali ternyata putrinya tidak manja malah terbilang wanita yang mandiri.

Iris hijau korofil miliknya memudar seiring makin banyak air yang tumpah mengenai pipi tirusnya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu putinya itu, Lalu bilang padanya bahwa ia sangat menyayanginya bagaimana pun terjadi, tetapi sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi menemui bunga sakuranya, karena kini putrinya telah menikah dengan seorang yang amat dia cintai. ia baru tahu kalau putrinya menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat di kenalinya. Bahkan pemuda itulah yang membuat baju pengantin khusus untuk Sakura. Saat tahu bahwa Sasuke 'lah pemuda yang dicintain Sakura, ia malah ingin tertawa lepas. bukan menertawakan Sasuke, melainkan ia tidak menyangka jika takdir putrinya seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang berinisial 'Pangeran tomat' yang ternyata adalah Disaignernya sendiri. namun perasaan lega sekaligus tenang juga ia rasakan.

Ia tenang jika pemuda pilihan Sakura adalah pemuda yang baik, ia sangat mengenali putra sulung bermarga Uchiha itu. Wajar saja ia sangat mengenalinya.

Sadar dengan lamunan panjangnya, ia sedikit menyesal telah membuat seseorang yang mengiriminya pesan itu menunggu balasan darinya. Tangan kekarnya dengan lihat mengetik kata perkata di smarphonenya lalu ia pun menekan kata 'Send', lalu pesan itu telah sukses terkirim.

'Terima kasih, Hinata.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*The end*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zona Author's

Huaa chapternya panjang banget #gubrrak  
maaf yah para senpai sekalian, aku hanya berusaha memaksimalkan mungkin fict ini. Agar layak di baca senpai T-T  
belum lagi kayaknya alur ceritanya gaje banget, suer deh menurutku.  
maafkan aku yah. #bungkuk_180_derajat

" **WARNING untuk para readers:  
AKU TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! SEBURUK-BURUKNYA FICT INI. JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA. ANDA DI PERSILAHKAN TIDAK MEMBACA FICT INI KARENA BAGAIMANA PUN FICT INI AKU JUGA MEMBUATNYA DENGAN PEMIKIRANKU, TIDAK ADA CAMPUR TANGANPUN DARI ANDA.**  
Ok jika Senpai ramah Aku pun bisa membalas keramah tamahan Senpai  
terima saran dan kritiknya Senpai, Riview tidak Riview itu terserah pada para readers. **Sekali lagi aku tidak memaksa yah!**

 **White fox**


End file.
